


After Dinner pt2

by Claireybo128



Series: After Dinner [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Teasing, Tenderness, Vulnerable John Watson, gentle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireybo128/pseuds/Claireybo128
Summary: Something is afoot between John and Sherlock
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: After Dinner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799998
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	After Dinner pt2

Sherlock softly closed the door to 221b with a click, it was late now, in the early hours. John stood in the middle of the room, his eyes fixed on Sherlocks back; his long coat sweeping down. John realised his whole body was tense and, as Sherlock turned to face him, his breath hitched when Sherlock met his eye.

Sherlock dropped his keys and removed his gloves, placing them gently to his side. In the dim room John watched, the light from the lamp highlighted this mans profile, the high cheekbones, his eyelashes and his lips, oh god, those lips! Johns fingers brushed his own lips with the memory of just a short while ago, those lips against his.

“Drink?” Sherlock queried  
“Err, yeah...whiskey?”

Sherlock did a half smile and disappeared into the kitchen. He emerged carrying a bottle and two cut glass tumblers which he set down on the side table. John had not moved, still stood in the centre of the room, watching Sherlock’s movements.

“Do you need this?” he enquired, pouring the amber liquid. They were stood close now. John frowned as he accepted the glass. He looked at its contents before downing it quickly, it burned as he swallowed it. He set the glass down.

“Look, we have only just met, we don’t...” Sherlock started, looking down, John interrupted,  
“Sherlock” his voice was firm.  
At Johns words Sherlock turned his head to face him, John turned his face upwards, quite unconsciously licking his lips, and a steely determination in his eyes.

Sherlock stared deep into Johns eyes for the longest time before he felt a warmth at his side, looking down Sherlock’s hand rested gently on his middle, the soft part, thumb raised, pointing up. John closed his eyes and drew breath sharply through his nose. He felt Sherlock’s other hand cup his face and the proximity of him, close, warm breath, every vein inside of him singing with anticipation. Gently his face was tipped upwards and again a kiss landed on his mouth.

A gentle short kiss, enough to take his breath before it was gone. A second, seeming an age passed, another kiss, this one stayed, it moved, John responded, his frozen body becoming warm and pliable in Sherlock’s hands. All hesitation floated away as John allowed himself to be present, not thinking but feeling, the hand at his side, a gentle pressure moving around his back, the upturned thumb stroking.

John instinctively reached his arms around Sherlock’s waist, travelling hands up his back, his flat palm and outstretched fingers caressing the tight muscle over Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock broke the kiss with a gasp, surprise at Johns eager response perhaps but the pause was not long as John kissed the exposed skin at the top of Sherlock’s shirt, his short kisses becoming more needy as they trailed up, reaching his chin Sherlock turned his head back down to meet Johns hungry mouth.

This kiss was deep, mouths open, tongues meeting. Sherlock’s coat dropped to the floor under Johns instruction, hands free to explore the curls at the back of Sherlock’s neck. As they kissed Sherlock’s clever fingers began unbuttoning, slowly downwards, till he reached Johns belt. John felt the gentle tug of his shirt being pulled out of his trousers before the searing heat of Sherlock’s hands made contact with his bare skin.

He was relieved of his shirt, tossed aside by Sherlock, before being gently walked backwards till he reached the dark green leather chair, his knees bent and he sat down, Sherlock dropped to his knees, pulled his shirt over his head in one swift move and leaned in towards John, placing himself between Johns open thighs.

They sat inches apart, bare chested and breathing heavily. Sherlock pressed his head gently against Johns forehead.

“You haven’t done this before, have you? Been with a man I mean?”

John felt the pressure of Sherlock against his groin, and a stirring deep inside of him.

“No” John replied. They paused still panting, Johns mind raced with thoughts but one fought through, the one that was put out that he wasn’t kissing Sherlock anymore, the one that missed the electric heat of excitement in his belly. He realised this was what he’d wanted, since yesterday, since the chase after the taxi.

Their eyes met, inches apart Johns dilated pupils stared deeply into the cool blue eyes in front of him,

“It doesn’t matter” he whispered and closed his eyes, tilting his head sidewards to meet Sherlock’s lips, John slowly scraped his bottom lip over Sherlock’s, as if begging to be let in. Sherlock hesitated briefly before consenting, opening his mouth just a little, allowing John to push further with his tongue, over the teeth and in before pushing back, encouraging John to lay back in the chair.

The shock of the cold leather making contact with Johns back caused him to arch and gasp, Sherlock used the gap to reach around Johns back, his hand grazing over the dappled and uneven scar on Johns shoulder before grasping his strong back. They moved together, chests becoming moist, tongues licked, mouths sucking, desperately trying to get even closer. The weight of Sherlock and the friction moving over his jeans caused Johns prick to stiffen and his head to swim.

John broke his mouth away with a low moan, Sherlock took the opportunity to sit up on Johns stretched out body, knees straddling him he sat up high, looking down on John who’s blissed out expression told Sherlock all he needed to know. Sherlock placed both palms on Johns chest and began stroking, slowly, John looked up, Sherlock held his gaze. John could tell Sherlock was moving down, teasing a fiery trail towards his belt. When his fingertips reached the boundary of Johns waist he danced across it, his head was cocked to one side and he had a playful expression on his face. He bit the side of his lip just as his first finger dipped below Johns belt line, it felt like an explosion in Johns mind which kept firing each time a new sweep was taken.

The weight of Sherlock pressing down on John was a heavenly sensation, John felt simultaneously small and dominated, yet secure and trusting of Sherlock, that he knew what he was doing, for the first time in a long time he felt safe enough to completely let go. He closed his eyes as and felt a jolt of pleasure as Sherlock tugged this way and that to remove his belt, he was completely hard now and craving touch which Sherlock did not immediately provide as he removed Johns jeans. Sat back on his heels on the floor, Sherlock leaned in, placing his hand on Johns knee, he softly stroked Johns inner thigh, placing kisses behind, as it slowly worked its way up.

As this continued; driving John crazy it was so hot, John opened his eyes to see his cock stood proud and past it Sherlocks dark mop of curls working its way towards it. As Sherlock continued his agonising progression with his lips, he placed his other hand on Johns hip, just to the left of Johns crotch and his outstretched thumb almost making contact where it was so desperately needed. At this John let out a cry, forcing his hips forward in an attempt to get what he wanted but Sherlocks hand pushed him back down, John looked at Sherlock, realising he knew exactly what effect this was having on John as the amusement danced in his eyes.

Not breaking eye contact, Sherlock closed the gap between his face and Johns cock, then, parting his lips he took the entire of it into his mouth, John braced himself in the chair as the warmth and wetness closed around him, relief and delicious pleasure overtaking him, he again bucked forward instinctively trying to achieve more. As Sherlock drew his tongue along the back of his shaft from base to tip, John finally surrendered to the sensation, Sherlock pulled him by the back of his knees towards him, bringing them closer, John was laid out and lost in his own mind. It was as if he was being caressed from the inside, electric currents running through him, radiating out from his belly, downwards, outwards, more and more.

Sherlock worked his mouth up and down, expertly creating pressures and glorious sensations for John, who knew this could not go on for long, feeling energy blooming in his abdomen, he writhed as his climax built and moaned louder. As if Sherlock sensed John imminent arrival, he placed his hand at the base of Johns cock, applying a firm downwards pressure to the glands with his fingers. This was too much for John, crying out as he reached the peak of his ecstasy, sitting suddenly up on his hands, he came strongly, throbbing, he released into Sherlocks mouth, who continued to suck until John fell back once more.

“Ahhhh, oh god!” John exclaimed through heaving breaths, Sherlock looked up towards John, smirking, happy in his achievement it would seem. John reached forward, cupping Sherlocks face and pulling him towards him, Sherlocks lean body lay over Johns as John kissed him once more, tasting his saltiness, as his tongue found Sherlocks. He felt at that moment that he would do anything for this man, who had healed him more in the last twenty-four hours than months of counselling.

They lay in the chair as their breathing slowed, Sherlock gently stroking Johns chest as the light began to filter through the slightly parted curtains. Sherlock, after some time, slowly drew a breath and sat up, looking John full in the eye

“Will you be needing that second room?”

John smiled, still dreamy from his exertions, croaked out,

“Doesn't look like it”

Sherlock smiled,

“Come on then” as he stood and gestured towards his room

“Let’s get some sleep” holding out his hand, which John happily accepted.


End file.
